An electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a tablet personal computer, includes a cover glass, a display module, and a fixing structure fixing the cover glass and the display module. For increasing a structural strength of the fixing structure, a structural adhesive is injected in the electronic device. However, an amount of the structural adhesive is not easy to control, and then an excessive adhesive phenomenon is existed.